Silent J
by Yarbad
Summary: This is a story of despair of mystery of horror. It's also a harem to those who hate those I apologies. But in the end it's a game between you and me of course this is only to make things more interesting. Nothing from our game will effect the storyline and this isn't a self-insert for either of us purely optional the story will move on either way but curiosity is a fun mistress.
1. Beginnings

**Chapter 1**

As the individual hits the floor blood hitting the wall next to his head the light dimming in his eyes 'who...was that?...Who attacked me?...Why is everything going dark?" So many questions flowed through the blonds head as he felt himself being dragged away.

In the the light of his memory every precious memory he held something came lose a crack a plague in his very existence it bubbled and bubbled as he was dragged through the hallways pass Russel who now laid bloody on the floor past the gore scene of an individual being eaten alive past the creatures that look in through the darkness.

A question a simple question that arose in the boy's head everything else seem so clear but a singular crack in the mirror caused this question this blackness in his mind as he was tossed into a room with a journal and a flashlight in hand.

As he lifted himself from the floor after several hours of laying there he moved towards the bathroom looking into the mirror no glass remaining but he still saw a reflection feeling his very essence being saved to the mirror frame he ask his question "who...am...I?"

The question was simple and just everything was black who he was why he was here what had happened before hand everything he looked at the journal "J.A. is that me?" He asked still confused he decided to take a little look.

 _ **6:45 P.M.**_

 _ **We've been given a special task today I'm so excited they're finally letting us go out as a team although I'm not sure everyone else is as excited since this'll be our first task by ourselves no supervision well unless you count 'that' but we were all just starting I'm not surprised that we were given this tasked though since they had a similar tasked it still so...I don't know how to put it foreboding?**_

 _ **Oh everyone's coming I got to go I'll write later.**_

 _ **With love J.**_

'Huh...' they try to flip to the next page but it won't move like the page's were all super glued to each other. 'J...huh I guess it works until I can remember my name.' J says calmly moving towards the door "why did I wake up in here?" J asked quietly as he walk around the rooms.

The area was dark devoid of any sound without Js flashlight he'd be standing in a pitch black room J sighed as he worked his way to the exit or what he thought was the exit of the room. J reached for the door handle but the screaming behind him caused him to turn around quickly aiming his flashlight into the abyss he saw nothing yet something bothered him.

He sighs turning back around reaching for the door knob opening the door slowly he find himself in a dimly lit corridor most doors are covered in some kind of plywood sadly J didn't have anything he could pry it off with.

Sighing he continues down the path before hearing the screech once again he turns around quicker this time a figure lunging at him J falls back barley dodging the deformed man who had entire abdominal was ripped open jagged teeth on either side the mans face was covered in medical tape and his arms were nailed to his side.

The being second mouth screeched once again at J intestines falling out and crawling towards the teen who kicks them back at the creature hurrying to his feet and running he hears more screeching doors busting open right behind him.

Everything seems to spin around for him and yet he continues to run till the ground begins to shake J looks down barely stopping at the gap in the floor. The darkness seem so intense there J felt a shiver go down his spine.

He hears the screeching once again he looks left and right seeing one of the doors lead to another hallway he bolts down it the light of the flashlight his only guide. As the screeching vanishes the hallway gets shorter and shorter till the teen found himself in a large room.

The Central room had a staircase and many doors at the top of the stair case all of which has different kinds of locks. Walking forward J notices the door that says exit on it has been covered in chains and many different kinds of locks. A bit away from the exit and right under the staircase was a booth.

A bright light shined from the booth J walks towards it a cloaked figure sits there looking through papers a black cat sleeping on the table there seemed to be no door to the booth J goes to open his mouth but the figure says something before the words come out.

"Sorry sir but we're closing only those who are seeking some form of an answer may proceed any closer to what they truly want." J gives a confused look but he doesn't have the chance to think about it much as he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his back that suddenly vanishes along with any feeling in his legs.

He looks down to see a giant blade pierced through his chest a growl coming from behind him J slowly lifts his hand to the only to hear the giggle of a small girl he looks up to see a small girl hiding behind the cloaked figure.  
 **-?-**

"What's going on?" The man asked calmly "just another noise complaint do you mind checking it out?" The woman asked the man sighs "seriously...alright I better be getting overtime for this." The woman laughs "you wish." He rolls his eyes once again heading outside.

"Noise complaint huh?" He walks towards the police cruiser entering it calmly he heads towards the address on the note the woman had given to him. "Why couldn't she have called me any other day?" He complains with a chuckle "Oh well looks like I have an excuse now."

 **-?-**  
J's eyes snap open to find himself sleeping against a wall he feels himself looking around confused "how did I?" The teen asked as he got to his feet a darkness seem to be enveloping the sky yet it was still seem bright out.

As he walked down the alleyway he found himself face to face with a pair of demonic looking double doors the design on them as that of pentagrams and weird creatures engraved into them.

"What are-" he's cut short "I wouldn't touch that" He turns quickly to see a black haired woman in a red dress standing there her yellow eyes piercing the darkness she slowly walks towards J with a smile.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." She says calmly looking at the door "though if it's you maybe it'll be okay." She says looking back at him he shakes his head looking back at her "I'm sorry but do I know you?" He asked she chuckles "of course not we've never met before." The two stand there for a moment.

J snaps out of his awkwardness extending his hand "sorry um you can call me J...if you want..." He chuckles she returns the chuckle smiling she takes his hand shaking it "if you want you may call me Cinder."

 **So this is a trial run of a series if it goes well I'll pour my focus into it seeing as my brain seems to wander off though I'll tell you this it'll probably be a harem. I know I'm sorry if you don't like that but It's so hard for me not to do so! Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading. Scratch the top part harem confirmed but we're going to have some fun with this like a certain other story I'm going to play a game with you all simply put if you're interested in multiple endings extra bits of information and the true ending you'll participate in this game. Of course you don't have to the story will pan out with the 'Normal' Ending and that'll be the end of it you don't have to do any work. Besides that I don't expect many to play this game but those who are interested I'm looking for only five people to answer this very simple question.**

 **What is a better protagonist.**

 **A. An anti-hero.**  
 **B. A peacekeeper.**  
 **C. A survivor.**  
 **D. The scum of the earth.**

 **This may or may not impact the story. Of course it's not you in this story I'm just asking this question for fun to make things more...'enjoyable.' So lets enjoy ourselves in this new game and story of death.**


	2. Questions

**Chapter 2**

The two shake hands J puts on a small smile trying to match hers "well it's a pleasure to meet you Cinder." He says looking around a bit confused "if you don't mind me asking." He says as he lets go of her hand "where are we?" He asked calmly she gives him a curious look before a light seemed to shine in her eyes.

"You don't know?" She asked calmly J nods "I was having this terrible nightmare and woke up here strange right?" He asked calmly she nods seeming to be deep in thought before she once again smiles at him once again "I would-" **-crash!-** The sudden sound shocks J he turns around quickly looking to see a large fence had fallen onto another fence.

J shakes his head turning back around towards..."Cinder?" He was confused for a minute he was standing with her and the next poof she's gone 'what the hell's going on here?' J thinks to himself rubbing the back of his head as he shakes it looking down at the ground.

"Hm?" He looks puzzled at the ground picking up a small ring with something engraved on the inside it "did she drop this?" He questions out loud "guess I'll hold onto it for now till I see her again." He goes into his pocket placing the ring inside as he pulls out his hand though his journal falls out.

Once again kneeling down he notices something has fallen out of his journal. J reaches out grabbing the folded up piece of paper he unfolds it quickly revealing a map with several locations circled on it.

"Was I going to these locations?" J asked himself placing the map inside his journal as he wandered out of the alleyway he finds himself looking at a black kind of fog that seems to envelope the sky yet the world seems bright.

No one was around everything seemed silent J looked at the sign showing the road before looking at the map once again "the closest one is the Museum of History...was I a history nut?" He chuckles to himself "maybe this'll lead me to someone who knows me seeing as we were all tasked with the same mission."

J nods to himself closing the journal having memorized where he was supposed to go which was basically down two streets then take a right. J began walking unsure as to why he didn't see anyone but since he was going to be walking anyways he decided to look at the journal once again 'right the pages wouldn't move around for me in that nightmare.'

He tries once again to flip to the next page of his journal but can't he grabs hold of the pages opening the journal to where he had set it down and to his surprise he was able to flip to that page. "...This isn't right." He says quietly to himself before closing the journal once again 'maybe one of the pages was ripped free when I dropped it?'

It was likely that was the case and it's not like he had any other ideas though because of the fog he decided not to slam his only belonging onto the floor. He sighs putting it away once again only something didn't feel right...everything felt colder like a blizzard just blew by.

He begins walking quicker now about half way down the street now something begins to pant behind him he picks up the pace now bolting towards the Museum of History the sounds of whatever was behind him breathing only getting faster and louder as J ran.

As he hits the turn he trips flying towards the road into a tumble he yells out in pain holding his foot "did I twist it?" He thought to himself looking up he heard the panting once again getting closer and closer until it seemed to be right at the turn. Then the chills stopped and the panting seemed to vanished slowly with it.

J pushed himself to his feet growling 'seriously what is with this place?' He looks around for a moment before seeing that the front doors and mostly all the windows have been blocked off with wooden planks.

"Seriously?" He questions as he grabs the wood and tries to pull it off but to no avail it was as if the wood was affix to the wall. "Dammit." J growls "looks as though I'm going to have to find some kind of tool to rip these things off." He says waving his hand towards the wooden boards.

Pulling out his Journal J flips to the only other section available to him his map. "The fire department is northwest of here." J says as he goes to take another step only to feel a sudden surge of pain from his left leg towards his ankle.

Falling to a knee he grips the leg cringing a bit as he does "Dammit I didn't twist it this bad." He growls pushing off the ground and taking another step then another he winches but pushes on ignoring the pain the best he could and as he continued to walk it moved to the back of his head.

As he continues down the road though he sees figures in the distance. He goes to take a more steps towards them but the sudden sound beeping sound stops him he looks down seeing a small watch on the ground the hands were going out of control he looks over noticing a large bell in front of a building at the top of a stair case.

Looking back at the watch J was perplexed as to why the hands would do such a thing and he pondered it for a moment longer before the sound of something rapidly hitting the floor caught his attention.

Looking up he's struck with a sudden amount of fear as a dog with the skin ripped off it's lower jaw and one singular eye on the front of its head lunges towards him J lunges to the side barley scrapping to his feet to see the black haired dog to turn around its one red eye trained on him blood flowing out from it's gaping lower jaw.

J looks towards the gate that was agape to his side then the dog who howls towards the sky before dashing full steam towards J who does the same bolting towards the gate he turns quickly once inside kicking it shut.

 _ **Our Choices make the world go round.**_

Catching the dogs neck it falls head still stuck between the gate and the J looks up to see that there's a way to lock the gate using the latch on the gate side but growls."Don't you ever!" He roars kicking the gate once again "fucking!" He kicks it again "chase me!" He roars kicking it once more crushing the dogs head completely.

J chuckles to himself looking up to see a small figure standing there with a giddy expression. J points at the creature "watch out kid there's monsters roaming the streets." He says the figure nods walking away.

Standing their for a moment J snaps out of his euphoria and bolts towards the gate looking at where the small figure wandered off he sighs "not my problem if a kid doesn't want to take my advice besides it was probably one of them." He mutters to himself.

 _ **Just remember that and truth reality and reason behind what our actors do will all make since.**_

He turns around realizing he was in a backyard right behind a red building. He nods to himself heading towards the fence as he gets closer something slams into the fence making J jump back a bit.

Hearing the growling J realizes it more of the Cy as he would call them because of there one eyed nature. He sighs "I wonder if I could kill them all." He mutters to himself shaking his head "no even if I killed one of them that was only because of that gate and how sturdy it was if not for that I'd be mince meat."

He nods "right I need a way to distract them." J says as he begins looking around the backyard. He finds himself next to the dead Cy which was vanishing slowly. 'is that normal for any creature?' He questioned before shaking his head 'doesn't matter as it stands.' He moves on looking at the backyard in a whole.

Large brown wooden fence and well kept grass a small set of stairs leading to the backdoor and the windows next to the backdoor was boarded up like the Museums. There seemed to be no way to enter the front yard through the backyard except for by going through the backdoor and through the house.

In the yard laid a plastic rake and a bunch of leaves put into one neat pile a large tree rested in the corner of the backyard and at the top of the tree rested a large tree house with curtains covering the windows and door leading in.

J walked towards the the backdoor trying to open it but to no avail he sighs "one more try." He says to himself kicking the door hard it doesn't budge and luckily his leg wasn't hurting after that but J didn't feel like testing how many times before that happened.

Turning towards the backyard again he hears the sound of paper sliding against of something turning back around he notices a small note. ** _'Dad brought home a new dog for work he said it'll be staying with us from now on and showed this awesome whistle he uses to train the dog like a hawk and then the whistle he uses to punish it like a snake my dad's the best.'_**

'No name.' J thinks to himself pulling out his notebook to check his map and see if he was at the right place but to his surprise the notebook open to a new page allowing him to look at one page full of writing and one page which was empty to which he placed down the note he found.

'Right lets read what I wrote down.' J looks at the entry.

 **7:00 A.M.**

 **Of course those idiots are coming with us I figured it just be our group doing our awesome thing but no of course not they would have us bring their team. I guess I'm no better but it frustrates me to know they're the ones who're suppose to have our backs.**

 **More like they'll be the first to stab us in the back. But my mother always said to be optimistic wonder when I'm suppose to stop doing that. The worse part of the missions is about to begin but I brought something special to help I think I put them in my bag though it shouldn't matter I did leave some in my Jacket pocket!**

 **Love-J.**

J looks down at himself reaching into his jacket he feels something pulling it out quickly he realizes it's some kind of bottle he lifts it into the air it had a red cross on it and for some reason it seemed to calm him. Closing his eyes he drinks the liquid in the bottle suddenly feeling a bit better any pain in his leg suddenly vanishing.

Sighing with relief J looks at the bottle realizing he chugged the entire thing. He growls tossing the bottle to the side walking towards the tree house. as he climbs up he's able to see a pack of Cy trotting back and forth in front of the fence 'guess I caught there fancy.' J rolls his eyes pulling himself up all the way as he enters the tree house.

 **'Click'**

J freezes turning his head slightly to see a young hooded figure standing their with a pistol to his head "why are you here." He asked in a rather shaky voice. J slowly raises his hand "I'm just looking for a way out of here." The figure laughs "didn't you see the gate?" They ask.

"Didn't you see the Cy asshole?" The figure bites their lip "you really want to talk to me like that?" They ask J stares at them for a moment before sighing "what the hell's next then?" He asked calmly "what's a Cy?" He asked "it's one of the cyclopes dog's I just came up with the name easier to write." J says.

The figure gives a confused look before J raises his journal "In here." He says "center room." The figure say J nods moving towards the center of the room they snatch the journal from J's hand and seem to be fiddling with it. "Why were you up here?" J asked "I...Don't have to answer your questions." The figure says.

J bites his lip for some reason this made him angry but not angry enough to do anything stupid he waits quietly seeing for a way he could get the gun from the- **'THUNK!'** Looking down J sees his journal "count to thirty and don't move until then do you understand me?" The figure asked J nods.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five..." And J continued to count down as he heard the figure slowly back of he made his counting louder then smaller in the twenties stopping at twenty-seven. He turns around to see the figure had open the gate and was now running up the road.

Sighing J puts down his arms picking up his Journal only realizing now that he was wearing the watch. "How in the world?" He questions thinking he had dropped it back outside the gate. Realizing the hands had calmed down if only a bit made J curious even more as to why the hands did this but moved away from the thought as he looked around the tree house.

There was one other window with no drape covering it letting what little light in The window was towards the red building so J thought about jumping out only to see how far the drop actually was. Sighing he moves away from the window.

He looks around once more seeing only a small table with a small object and a bottle with a red cross on it. "Did I give one of these away?" J questioned seeing as it looked the same as his.

Putting it in his pocket he looks at the other object it was in the shape of a L and had a small switch on it and a clip on the back pushing up the switch a light shined from the small object looking where it shined he noticed something now shimmering outside the window. 'It's a bit far out but I might be able to grab it with a bit more reach.'

Thinking about everything J remembers something he can use climbing back down J grabs the plastic rake off the ground climbing back up quickly he extends out the rake knocking the keys into its large frame and pulling it back in to reveal a key chain with a key on it and two whistles.

Looking down he noticed one had a golden snake that seem to be engraved in while the other had a weird hole in it in the shape of some kind of bird. J tries blowing into the bird one first but no sound comes out the second time he tries the snake and to his surprise he hears whining.

As he approached the window he sees the pack of Cy running away from the area. He looks at the whistle suddenly remembering the entry. "Right!" He says putting the whistles in his pocket quickly heading outside before sprinting to the front of the red building.

To his dismay though it had the same problems this time though bound with chains. "It seem fate hate you." J turns quickly to the familiar voice only to see a teen in a jacket standing their they pop up their hood. "It would seem you were save by a deadly fire to day the same fire that put you out." The teenage boy chuckles turning towards the building.

"Why do weirdo's like you keep popping out of the wood work?" J growls "you gonna point a gun in my face two or vanish right when I turn around?" He says mockingly. The teen only shrugs pointing towards the doors J looks towards them as the teen speaks.

"I'd suggest finding a key before trying to bust open a lock myself but here you go." The clang of something hits the ground makes J turn back towards the teen who has been replaced by a fire ax. J laughs "of course you chose the latter." He says as he picks up the ax "doesn't matter to me as long as you're on my side." He heads quickly back to the Museum making sure to avoid areas where the watch was going haywire.

As he reaches the front of the Museum of History J looks around he wasn't attacked to his relief was it because he had been watching the watch if so he was going to look at this thing as much as he could.

Before he could divulge further into his though J hears a scream come from the Museum of History looking towards it he sees a feminine looking figure running past the windows on the second story something large following behind her the creature only stopping for a minute as they slowly turn their head towards the window.

Slowly touching the window that was shrouded in the black fog that envelope their surroundings before the faint sound of a door being slammed shut made it turn towards the the way the feminine figure ran but not before slightly opening the window to let something fly out.

The small object went floating towards J who extended out his hand grabbing it he holds it in his hand for a moment before opening up his hand to see a black bow. "!?" J falls to his knees groaning in pain as he holds his head _"find me!~"_ voices began screaming in his head.

He flings his head still in the air fingers now digging into his scalp as he lets out a scream of agony as he tries to let go of the bow but can't seem to his vision seem to double over as he curls up into a ball looking up he sees the fog envelope the building and the sky become a bloodshot red.

Everything seems darker and as the fog moves away from the building two giant doors replace the Museums normal double doors these had barbwire embedded into them and seem to have thousands of face that had different expressions of horror on them.

Pushing himself off the ground he looks around realizing the black fog seem to be devouring the road all around him grinding his teeth he bolts forward "you're giving me no choice!" He roars bow still in hand he grabs the door handle the barbwire shooting back and the doors slowing open.

The darkness seems to stop J for a moment but he walks forward anyways the sudden laughter is what makes him turn around seeing the doors quickly closing and a young girl standing their looking at him he bolts towards the door for some reason reaching out to the girl but the doors close to quickly enveloping J in darkness.

 **Hello! Sorry for the late update I had planned to make the chapter shorter at first but then I got sick and I figured I should do my best to make a longer chapter without rushing things. Anyways before we move onto our little game I have a little something to share.**

 **A cat has nine lives and with each the cat's live comes closer to a end and with these questions you get closer to watching a black cat die. Don't you love poetry! Anyways lets move onto our little game shall we?**

 **Why did J head towards the fire station?**

 **A. He thought it was safer there.**  
 **B. Someone told him to.**  
 **C. He needed a tool.**  
 **D. He needed a key.**

 **How many male characters have been mentioned in this (Name or no name)?**

 **A.5**  
 **B.3**  
 **C.4**  
 **D.7**

 **What direction did J need to head to get to the Fire station?**

 **A. Northeast**

 **B. Northwest**

 **C. Southeast**

 **D. Southwest**

 **Which one of the two whistles would work for J?**

 **A. The Hawk.**  
 **B. The Viper.**

 **5\. Has J ever died in this story?**

 **A. Yes**  
 **B. No**

 **6\. What made J think that the bottle he found in the tree house was the same as the one he had in his jacket?**

 **A. They were both bottles.**  
 **B. The color**  
 **C. the lid**  
 **D. The symbol.**

 **What time was it in J's first entry?**  
 **A.7:00 A.M.**  
 **B.7:00 P.M.**  
 **C. 6:42 P.M.**  
 **D. 6:45 P.M.**

 **What two objects did J find in both chapters?**

 **A. A Journal and a knife.**  
 **B. A Bottle and a knife.**  
 **C. A Knife and Flashlight.**  
 **D. A Journal and a flashlight.**

 **As J is now do you expect them to save someone's life if it puts theirs at risk?**

 **A. Yes.**  
 **B. No.**

 **Your next trial my players won't be this easy I'm giving you a simple challenge this time which of course won't effect the story at 'all' anyways I don't expect all of you to answer these questions but I'll wait until there's five answers for each questions you don't even have to answer all of them my players. Just one question will be enough for me. And as of now you'll be seeing 'no' change in the story from your prior choices. Apologies the questions messed up. I fixed them now so it should be fine.  
**


End file.
